Nobuo Akagi
"AkibaRed!" "Pain is strength!" is , the leader of the Akibarangers. Biography He is an average (if very delusional and eccentric) man working at Sasaki’s Ponpoko Delivery Services. He is already 29 years old, and he still loves Super Sentai. Lately, he has also been getting into the anime “''Z-Cune Aoi”, to the point where he got guilt-ridden for attempting to buy a Great Five toy after seeing ''Aoi merchandise, namely a cardboard cutout. His legs are trained from running around for his delivery work, but unfortunately, being a messenger, his body isn't trained for battle. With years of Super Sentai knowledge, he easily sees through the weaknesses and strategies of monsters, as well as see the cliches the villains make. He is described to be a "virgin" in recent information released about him. He excels in the "delusion power" that powers the Akibarangers in combat. AkibaRed - Cardboard= A makeshift AkibaRed costume like AbarePink in Ep. 9: The Pain Sentai Breaks Up. used by Nobuo in lieu of the real one when Hideaki Tsukada (actually ©Na) requested to see them in full costume after their Moe Moe Z-Cunes were locked up. - Super AkibaRed= Arsenal * MMZ-01 Moe Moe Z-Cune * MMZ-02 Munyu Munyu Zubaan }} Roll calls Unlike the Sentai heroes he emulates, as AkibaRed, Nobuo decides to alter his roll call on each occurrence. He states his designation ("AkibaRed!"). However, before this, he states one of his personal Sentai superlatives. He also imitates the poses of Sentai heroes during his roll calls. *Ep. 1: Pain is Power!: "Banban is my favorite Dekaranger!" *Ep. 2: The Activation of a Bizarrely Decorated Vehicle Summons a Full Blast of Red Delusion: "Big bro's my favorite Hurricaneger!" *Ep. 3: Pain Touch! Drunken Hero Adventure!!: "Use the KirinRanger's drunken-style!" *Ep. 4: Forbidden Delusion is the Pain of Immortality Blue: "I wouldn't mind letting Ley Nefel walk all over me!" *Ep. 5: Our Pain ☆ Yellow Mama: "For parental visit episode, I recommend that of VulPanther!" *Ep. 6: Take Flight Leader! The Painful Trap of Deluded Photography: "I liked Niibori best as Red Hawk!" *Ep. 7: Delirious Runaway Itasher Break Through the Limit!: "My favorite character from Maskman is Commander Sugata!" *Ep. 8: The Bonds of Painful Special Training are the Authorization Road's Conspiracy Intersection: "The official hero food I want to eat the most is Misaki Megumi's beef stew!" *Ep. 9: The Pain Sentai Breaks Up.: "My favorite siblings are all of Fiveman!" *Ep. 10: Non-Pain inducing Curse of Z ― into a New Chapter: "Commander Arashiyama has the best haircut!" *Ep. 12: Most Painful Times. Farewell, Delusional Sentai : "My favorite Final Battle is that of Jan and Rio." *Ep. 13: Evaluation Meeting! If You Don't Hurt, That's Alright!: "I decided to stay unofficial, yet!" *Ep. 1: Delusional War: "When it comes to crossovers, my favourite is Turboranger's! ... first episode." Behind the scenes Portrayal Nobuo Akagi is played by . As AkibaRed, his suit actor is . Note that Masato's suit actor has the same last name as him. Masato also sings the ending theme for the series "Ashita wa Akiba no Kaze ga Fuku" (明日はアキバの風が吹く? "Akiba's Wind Will Blow Tomorrow"). Sentai notes *Nobuo is similar to Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger in that both are big fans of Super Sentai who got the chance to be part of a Sentai. They also have both great knowledge in Sentai. The obvious difference is that in the world of Gokaiger, the Super Sentai exist as real heroes, while in the world of Akibaranger, the Super Sentai exist as a TV show. *Nobuo is also similar to Radietta Fanbelt from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. *Nobuo shares his last name with Ippei Akagi (DenziRed). However, it's only by pronunciation, as the last kanji character in his surname is different from Ippei's. *AkibaRed's pose is the same as that of Akarenger and GoggleRed in the poses of their respective teams. As a diehard Sentai fan, this probably was intentional on Nobuo's part. *AkibaRed's scuplted hair is reminiscent of the helmet of Battle Japan in Battle Fever J. *Nobuo's workplace, Sasaki Ponpoko Delivery, shares the same acronym as the Special Police Dekaranger. This is pointed out right in the first few minutes of the show, when Nobuo pretends that he is Banban Akaza and his boss immediately shoots him down to get him to work. Ranger Key The is an Akibaranger Ranger Key which is part of the Akibaranger prototype Ranger Keys. It only exists as a toy and it is unknown if it will appear in the series. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into AkibaRed. Category:Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Akibarangers Category:Sentai Fans Category:Super Rangers Category:Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2